A Halliwell Heartbreak: Learning to Love
by chrmdbabysisp5
Summary: Phoebe has been through heartbreak after heartbreak. Coop shows up as a gift from the elders. But what happens when Cole starts to intervene? Read to find out what happens when Phoebe goes on another journey of love.


**The Heartbroken Halliwell: Learning To Love**

Summary: Phoebe has been through heartbreak after heartbreak. Coop shows up as a gift from the elders. But what happens when Cole starts to intervene? Read to find out what happens when Phoebe goes on another journey of love.

Chapter 1:

Phoebe Halliwell sighed. Leaving work for the day, she turned off the lights in her office and locked the door. She walked pass Elise's office and poked her head in.

"Hey Elise. I'm going home, okay? I'll see you on Monday." Phoebe said

"Sure thing, Phoebe. Oh, and don't forget Valentine's Day is next weekend, so make sure you do your column based on love. Just to get into the spirit of things." Elise replied, smiling.

"Okay, sounds good. Have a nice weekend." Phoebe said

"Bye." Elise said, and then buried her face back in the pile of paperwork that was set before her.

Phoebe walked to the elevator and pushed the button. The door opened, and Phoebe got in. She was about to press the button for the first floor, but a man came running and said "hold up, please!"

Phoebe held the door for the man, and he stepped in. "First floor?" she asked

"Yes, please." He replied

"So, ready for the weekend?" The man asked after a while.

"Definitely. I had so much to do this week I have no idea how I got it all done." Phoebe sighed.

"Same here. I'm looking forward to next weekend though." He said

"Why?" Phoebe asked

"Valentine's Day!" The man said excitedly "I love the holiday. So filled with love and appreciation…"

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." She replied, even though Elise had told her about it before. Valentine's Day just wasn't on the top of her list at the moment.

"How could you possibly forget about Valentine's Day?" The man asked

"Oh, I don't know…I tend to avoid the holiday, actually." Phoebe said, sort of surprised that she was telling this to a guy she just meant.

"Do you mind if I ask why?" He asked

"Well, I've just had so many bad relationships lately and my heart just needs time to heal. To tell you the truth, I've almost given up on love." Phoebe replied

"Give up on love? But love is the strongest emotion that humans have! It's the greatest thing to have love!" The man exclaimed

Phoebe sighed. "I know. It's just been so long since I've had a really great relationship, so it's been kind of…hard." She replied

The man smacked his forehead. "My goodness! I've forgotten to introduce myself! Here I am asking you all these personal questions and you don't even know my name! My name's Coop." Coop said.

"Phoebe. Phoebe Halliwell." Phoebe introduced, smiling. "And it's quite all right. It's funny, I just feel so comfortable talking to you for some reason."

"Same here." Coop replied

The elevator door opened, signaling that this was their floor.

"Well, I guess this is it." Coop said "Hey, listen…do you want my number? I mean, if you ever need to talk, I'd be more than willing." Coop replied

"Sure, I'd like that." Phoebe said

"Oh, and maybe sometime we could go out for lunch or something…there's a fabulous lunch place that I go to." Coop replied

"Great." Phoebe smiled, taking Coop's business card.

"My email address is on there too." Coop added

"Thanks." Phoebe said. They stepped out of the elevator.

"Well, it was great meeting you." Coop said rather reluctantly.

"You too." Phoebe replied, surprised at how she didn't really want to leave.

"Well, goodbye. Have a great weekend." Coop said

"You too." Phoebe replied, and they went their separate ways.

Phoebe got into her car and started off for home. The whole way home, she thought about Coop. She thought about it, and decided if he wanted to become something, she would let him. But she would also have to take it slow; because she knew she couldn't stand another heartbreak.

**A/N: So, what do you think? I hope you like it. Just something I felt like writing because Valentine's Day is soon. Hopefully I'll update more soon. Please REVIEW and tell me what you think!**


End file.
